Artur Adamski
|hometown = Canada | partner= }} Artur Adamski was a member of the troupe in Dancing with the Stars. Biography Artur Adamski, a Toronto native, started ballroom dancing at the age of ten. He intensively trained under the guidance of world-renowned coaches in ballroom dancing and expanded his dance education after being accepted and graduating from Cawthra School of the Arts, majoring in dance and graduating with honors. There, he became familiar with many other dance styles including classical ballet, modern as well as jazz. As a ballroom competitor, Artur was a Canadian Finalist, two-time French Open champion, Runner-up at the London Open, 15th at the British Open in Blackpool, which is the largest dance festival in the world, and he was ranked as the top North American couple, 3rd in North America at the Ohio Star Ball, and winner of many other competitions all around the world. Apart from competing, Artur loves teaching, and has had the pleasure of training some of the top couples in Canada as well as all of North America which includes the current 2018 Canadian Under 21 Latin American Champions and the silver-medalists in the National Canadian Adult Championships. He is a highly-commended certified member of the Canadian Dancesport Federation and the World Dance Council as an international renowned coach and adjudicator. After retiring as a competitive dancer, Artur went on to perform with Dancing with the Stars alumni, such as Edyta Śliwińska, Cheryl Burke, Peta Murgatroyd, Sharna Burgess, and Chelsie Hightower, on various stage productions and tours such as Dance Temptation, Dancing Pros, and Dance Star. Artur was cast on ABC's Dancing with the Stars as the only Canadian professional dancer, and has had the pleasure of touring North America with Dancing with the Stars Live: Hot Summer Nights, Dancing with the Stars Live: Light up the Night and currently Dancing with the Stars Live: A Night to Remember. In addition, Artur appeared with BBC Worldwide Productions, partnered with Holland America Line Cruises, for Dancing with the Stars: At Sea with Carson Kressley, Florence Henderson, Kym Johnson, and Tony Dovolani. Artur has taken his dancing into print, film, and television as well. He has appeared on CBC's smash hit comedy Kim's Convenience, Global TV's Private Eyes, Academy Award winner Richard Attenborough's film Closing the Ring, ABC's Good Morning America, Rogers and Samsung's National Samsung Gear 2 Neo campaign, Toronto Men's Fashion Week, as well as various LAC Productions such as Alan Frew of Glass Tigers' music video. Trivia * He played a dance instructor on the television series, Kim's Convenience. * He taught dance at the Canadian Dance Expo. * He worked as a ballroom dance instructor at the Blueheel Dance Studios in Toronto, Canada. Gallery Dwts 23 week 4 james sharna quickstep.jpg Dwts 27 week 0 bobby sharna jive.jpg Dwts 27 week 0 bobby sharna jive 2.jpg Dwts 27 week 1 bobby sharna.jpg Bobby and Sharna S27 Week 1 Night 1 Jive 1.jpg Dwts 27 week 1 bobby sharna jive 1.jpg Dwts 27 week 1 bobby sharna jive 7.jpg Dwts 27 week 2 bobby sharna quickstep 4.jpg Dwts 27 week 2 bobby sharna quickstep 6.jpg Dwts 27 week 2 bobby sharna quickstep 7.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 john joe.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals